Late Night Talks
by tjsmklvr
Summary: A series of vignettes capturing how Lee and Amanda's relationship changed over the course of all four seasons of the show. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

1:03 a.m. Saturday, March 9, 1984

She watched from the rearview mirror of her station wagon as the cab pulled up to the curb. He stretched first one long leg out, and then the other before he stood at his full 6'2" and paid the driver. Amanda stole the rare opportunity to watch him as he conversed with the cabbie. His strong jawline and chiseled features were silhouetted from the streetlight.

Amanda sat up straighter and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she saw him reach for the car door handle. She looked up into his eyes as he folded himself in next to her.

"Hello, Amanda." He smiled cordially.

His deep baritone voice washed over her and she swallowed before replying. "Hi."

"Thanks for meeting me here."

"No problem, Lee. I don't know why you insisted on taking a cab, I told you I could have picked you up."

"Uh, that wasn't necessary. Besides, I wasn't sure . . . uh . . . where I'd be." He cleared his throat.

She glanced over to him in confusion and then finally noticed his attire. He always did look lethal in a tux. Her mouth formed in the shape of an 'o' when the realization hit her. He no doubt had been on a date earlier in the evening and had planned on being 'tied up' until it was time to meet her for their stake out. She laughed awkwardly. "Geez, Lee. I didn't know this was such a formal stakeout, I would have dressed more appropriately."

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Well, I had a previously scheduled date when Billy ordered us to watch this warehouse." He indicated the dark, looming building across the street from where they now sat. "I didn't have time to break it." He set about pulling his untied bowtie from around his neck and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Well, would you like some coffee? I brought enough for both of us." She pulled the thermos and coffee mugs from behind the passenger seat and began pouring.

"Yeah, thanks."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence as they sipped their coffee and watched the warehouse intently.

After nearly two hours, she couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So, where was it?" She raised a brow in question.

"Where was what?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the building.

"Your date. I mean, where did you take your date? It was obviously somewhere fancy." She indicated his tux.

"Look, Amanda . . . I don't think this is –"

"Oh, look! Come on, we've been sitting here for two hours in silence, and we're freezing. I am just trying to make conversation." She sighed in frustration at the continued silence. "It's not like I asked you for details!" She huffed. Why did he have to be so secretive? She wasn't asking him to divulge State secrets or anything!

After a few minutes of silence, Lee finally replied. "Uh, it was just a party at the British Embassy." He mumbled as he gazed out the windshield.

"Sounds like fun!" She replied a bit overzealously, even for her own ears.

"You know how boring those things can be, Amanda."

"It couldn't have been too boring, Lee." She glanced at her watch. You stayed for several hours –" She stopped herself as it had dawned on her that he hadn't stayed at the party the entire time. His tussled hair and wrinkled shirt were clear indications that he had spent some 'private time' with his date.

"So, what was going on at the King household this evening?" He rushed in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Feeling a bit brave in the cover of darkness, she pressed on. "Lee, do you think you'll ever settle down?"

"Me? Are you serious? Amanda, you may not have noticed but I'm not exactly marriage material."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Scarecrow. Did you ever think that perhaps it's the type of women you date aren't exactly marriage material?" She stated matter-of-factly.

He sat silently contemplating his partner's pearls of wisdom as he watched her snuggle deeper, into her coat.


	2. Chapter 2

3:36 a.m. Thursday, November 15, 1984

She sat watching the seemingly innocent apartment complex but couldn't help stealing glances at her now sleeping partner to her left. He had taken the first shift and now it was her turn. Sipping her coffee, she smiled at how much their relationship had changed over the past year. He was slowly beginning to trust and rely on her. It was only a few days ago that he had finally admitted they were partners. Sure, it was after the biggest fight they'd ever had, but he'd said it and she knew he meant it. She pulled the glove off her left hand with her teeth and lightly brushed the hair off his forehead as he snuggled into his seat and let out a sigh.

Just as she felt herself starting to doze off, she heard a whimpering next to her. She glanced over to Lee and noticed his once relaxed expression was now replaced with a furrowed brow and he seemed agitated.

Amanda moved closer to try to hear what he was mumbling. All she could make out was "Let her go!" And "No! Can't sell her!" He was clearly upset and likely reliving the events of earlier in the week. Lee had originally thought that they were after the microdot, but they were really after her, in an attempt to sell her into white slavery. Even now, she still couldn't understand how someone could ever think they had a right to sell someone else. She shivered at the thought of being some man's toy to play with as he saw fit.

At the sight of him tossing and turning in the small confines of the car, she laid a hand on his chest to calm him. He grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her go as if she were his lifeline. She smiled faintly at the action and squeezed gently.

The rate at which his heart was beating below her hand nearly took her breath away. She tried calling his name to wake him, worried he was upset, and he finally stirred.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open, wild with confusion. "Amanda? What's wrong?"

"I think you were having a nightmare, Lee. Are you okay?" She hadn't realized he was still holding her hand until he shifted to sit up and nearly pulled her on top of him. "Whoa, Lee!"

He looked down at their entwined hands in confusion and then glanced to her in question.

"Um, you were . . . uh, you were tossing and turning and I laid my hand on your chest to wake you up and you sort of . . . uh, grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go." She rushed nervously.

He smiled nervously. "Sorry about that." He extracted his hand from hers and placed it back in her lap. "I don't usually dream, especially when I'm . . . I guess I was more tired than I thought." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She queried.

"About what?"

She sighed. It seemed she wasn't the only one that answered a question with a question in order to avoid answering unwanted questions. "Your nightmare, Scarecrow." She stared at him pointedly.

"Nothing to talk about. I don't even remember what it was about." He pulled his seat back into the upright position and rubbed his eyes. "Look, why don't you try to get some sleep, I'll take the next shift."

Amanda knew there would be no arguing with him now, so she leaned back in her seat and silently watched him.

He then muttered to himself, "Not like I'll be able to go back to sleep now anyway."

She was sure that last statement wasn't meant for her ears, but she heard it nonetheless.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep since Sinclair and his men took me." She whispered. Perhaps she could get him to talk if she opened up to him first.

He nearly jumped as she spoke, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Yeah?"

"No, I keep thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't found me on the boat when you did. If he had made good on his promises . . ." Her voice trailed off not wanting to think about the possibilities.

"Hey, I got there in time." He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I know that, Lee. But I can't help thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't. You know he was going to . . . " She swallowed hard. "He said he was going to sell me but only after . . . he had me for himself." Her voice quivered.

"That would have never happened, Amanda!" He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "I wouldn't have let it!" His voice left no room for argument.

She jumped at his actions. Feeling like a scolded child, she pulled her hand away when he attempted to grasp it, but he wouldn't be denied. Frustrated, she stared out her window.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just . . . " He sighed. "I guess I haven't been sleeping all that well either. I think we both just need to stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and focus on the fact that Sinclair and his men are sitting in jail and you're safe and sound."

"Yeah." She agreed quietly.

He released her hand and then sat up straighter as he pulled the binoculars from the center console. After a quick look he called out to her. "There's our guy. It's show time, Partner."


	3. Chapter 3

11:33 p.m. Friday, December 6, 1985

Lee knew it was a bad idea when he started the climb up the trellis only moments before, but he hadn't known how shaky it was until he neared the top and had lost his footing, nearly falling twice. Now, as he sat quietly in the corner of her dark bedroom, listening to her humming as she turned off the shower, he was certain it was a colossal mistake. As he stood to leave, he heard the turning of the bathroom doorknob and froze. In an attempt to give her privacy, he turned his back to the door, only to find a full-length mirror gave him an even better view.

He was relieved, and yet part of him was disappointed that she had apparently dressed herself in the privacy of her bathroom. Her damp hair was piled on top of her head, held there by a clip. She wore an oversized long sleeve t-shirt that hugged her small frame and ended just above her knees. It still gave him an ample view of her very long legs. He squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to think, to decide what his next move was. Did he make himself known to her? Did he wait until she fell asleep and then sneak back out?

After a minute at her dresser, she walked back into the bathroom to hang her towel over the shower door. He made a mad dash to the window to make his escape, only to hear her gasp and then whisper his name in surprise.

He spun around and held up his hand to calm her. "Amanda, I'm sorry to just . . . uh, I, uh . . . didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to check in on you and it was so late, I didn't want to disturb your family . . . so I uh . . ." He trailed off as he stared into her freshly washed face.

"Lee?" She stared at him questioningly.

"Uh, I should leave." He rushed and turned to go back out the way he came.

"Wait, Lee. You're here." She looked into his eyes and shrugged. "You might as well stay." She grabbed her bathrobe from the bathroom and he moved to sit back down in the chair but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Not here, Lee. Let's go downstairs." She nodded toward her bedroom door.

"Right. Of course." He nodded and followed her quietly out of the room.

Once they made it onto the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Amanda pointed him toward the family room and indicated that she would get them something to drink from the kitchen.

Lee sat on the couch and waited for her to join him. Not for the first time tonight, he found himself questioning his late night visit. What was it about her that pulled him to her? He found himself thinking of her when she wasn't with him and thinking of ways to keep her in his company when she was.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Amanda coming in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I hope this is okay, Lee." She whispered as she tiptoed over to him. "Except for my mother's Galieno, we don't keep too much alcohol in the house." She spoke in hushed tones as she placed her load down onto the coffee table.

Lee picked up the bottle of red to read the label, expecting a sub-par bottle purchased from her local grocery store, but was quite surprised when he found one of his favorites. "Amanda, this is a great selection. I'm impressed." Once he removed the cork, he placed it to the side to let it breathe.

"Well, I'm glad you approve. I picked it up last month while mother and I were out shopping." She sat next to him on the couch.

"It's nice to know that I'm rubbing off on you too." He smiled as he reached for the wine and filled their glasses.

"Too?" She questioned.

"Sure. You know you've rubbed off on me over the past couple of years. I'm definitely not the same man I was when we met."

"Well, of course not. A lot of things have happened, but I don't think I can take credit for that." She smiled as she accepted the glass of wine.

"A toast." He spoke loudly as if speaking to the room.

"Shhhh!" She glanced up toward the stairs. "My mother, Lee!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He lifted his glass to hers and whispered. "To late night talks."

She clinked her glass carefully to his and repeated his sentiment. "To late night talks." She took a small sip.

"So, you had a date with your ex tonight, huh?"

She nearly choked on her wine. Lee quickly patted her back to help but was waved off when she cleared her throat.

"No beating around the bush for you, eh Scarecrow?" She placed her wine back on the table and sat back. "It wasn't a 'date.' We just went for pizza and to catch up. It's been a couple of years since he was here last, and that was only to finalize our divorce."

"Well, from my vantage point, it looked like a date." He swallowed a big gulp of wine out of nervousness.

"Your vantage . . . what exactly were you doing at Dooley's anyway?"

He pointed to the ceiling, reminding her of her family sleeping just upstairs and she nodded.

"Spying on me again, Lee?"

"No, I was settling up the Prime Minister's bar tab. Imagine my surprise, when I turned around, and who should I see, but my lovely partner . . . dancing with her ex-husband." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice and he knew it.

"Looks can be deceiving. But you know that don't you, Scarecrow?" She gave him a challenging look.

His head shot up from his wine and he swallowed in anticipation. 'Where was she going with this? She certainly had enough ammunition on him.'

"Yeah, you know like when you and Cindy from the Steno pool were 'working on your report' in the copier room last year during the Christmas party?" She made sure he saw her use air quotes. "You remember that, don't you, Lee?"

He cringed. "Uh, yeah." He nodded his head vigorously. "You know, I see what you mean about things not necessarily being as they seem." He really didn't like remembering how he used to be with women, but even more specifically, he hated her remembering.

"Oh, so NOW you understand what I was saying?" She smiled and nodded her head triumphantly.

"Okay, so it wasn't a date. But you have to admit, you were pretty chummy." He couldn't stop himself. Lee was really put out when he had met Joe and realized he really was a nice guy. He was hoping he would be a Grade-A jerk, but then Amanda wouldn't have been married to someone like that. So, he was a great guy, but something had gone wrong for them to end their marriage. He had to know where she stood with her ex-husband. Did she want to get back together with him? It would certainly be easy for them both. They had history. Hell, they had children together. But where did that leave Lee?

"We were married for 10 years, Lee. When you're married to someone for any length of time, you're going to have intimate knowledge of the other person. Having that knowledge about another person removes all the pretenses that come with most relationships. Perhaps that's what you saw, you know? Just that ease we have with each other since we know the other so well."

He listened intently to her explanation and felt his stomach twist when she explained how she knew Joe intimately and him her. "So you don't want to go back?" There, he had asked the real question he wanted an answer to. Well, there was a very specific answer he was looking to hear. It felt like minutes went by before she answered, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"I'll tell you what I told Joe when he asked me that very same question earlier this evening." She took a sip of wine, as if to gather her thoughts.

Lee took the last big gulp of his wine as he waited to hear her decision and placed the empty glass on the table.

"I don't want to go back, Lee." She reached for his hand and grasped it before she continued. "I want to go forward." She smiled confidently.

He couldn't help the big cheesy grin that he knew was on his face at that moment. Hearing that she didn't want to go back with Joe lifted the dark clouds that had been hovering over his head for the past week. Now the ball was in his court. He couldn't screw this up. His relationship with her was more important to him than any other he'd ever had. He'd have to handle this just right.


	4. Chapter 4

9:38 p.m. Saturday, May 17, 1986

His eyes drifted shut of their own accord. He let out a sigh of contentment and pulled her closer to him as they danced slowly to the soft sounds of the band only a few feet away.

"Did you enjoy dinner, Amanda?" He whispered near her ear and smiled when he felt her shiver.

"Mmmhmm," was her only reply. He was glad to know he was having the same affect on her as she was having on him.

After a few more songs, they strolled back to their table in the corner and he slipped into the other side of the booth.

"Wow! I haven't danced like that in ages!" She cried out over the band.

Lee smiled as he pulled the champagne from the ice bucket and poured the remaining bubbly liquid into their glasses.

"It always amazes me that you know how to dance all those crazy dances, Amanda." He shook his head.

"Well, you were keeping right up with me, Partner." She tossed back.

"It's a job requirement for me. What about you?"

"Daddy taught me the older dances, like the waltz, foxtrot, quickstep, and-"

"Cha-Cha!" He added.

"Right!" She giggled. "The newer stuff I learned during my sorority days."

He took her hand. "Well you have to be born with that type of grace, it can't be taught." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the inside of her wrist but didn't release her hand.

She smiled in return.

"The night is still young. Would you like to go grab some dessert?" This was their first official date and he didn't want to scare her off, but he wasn't ready for the night to end. Although, he would argue that they had gone on a few other dates before this, like the Verdi concert, and the dinner at his place with no shoptalk, but this was the first time since they had stepped over that imaginary line into more than friends. He smiled at the memory of finally kissing her in the Q Bureau a mere four days ago. Talk about sparks flying!

"Or we could go back to your place for a nightcap." She suggested shyly.

He wasn't sure what her response would be, but it wasn't that. He winked at her before handing the small beaded bag to her and helping her up. He didn't release her when she stood. Instead he pulled her to him and placed a lingering kiss to her lips before leading her out of the club.

When they arrived at Lee's apartment, he led her to the couch and asked if she wanted wine or coffee.

"My heads still a little dizzy from the champagne, so I better have some coffee." She smiled her thanks.

He watched her from the kitchen as she slipped her heels off and began searching through his record album collection. He marveled at how that simple act warmed him; just knowing that she was comfortable enough with him to kick off her shoes and make herself at home made him smile.

"Did you find one you want to listen to?" He asked as placed a tray with their coffee and pastries onto the coffee table. He walked over to her, slipping his hands around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder in order to see what she was so interested in. Her perfume was once again wrecking havoc on his senses and he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride.

"Lee, why does this record look so different than the others?" She held up a very generic album for him to see.

"That is what they call a 'bootleg,' Amanda." He smirked at her raised brow. He pulled the record from its white, non-descript sleeve and placed it on the record player. "This is Boston's newest album. It was actually recorded 6 years ago, it took a long time before its release was finally scheduled. I heard it last year on one of my trips to Europe." He placed the needle on the third track, as it was now second nature to him and he turned the volume up so she could hear it. "It's not scheduled to be released until September, but I had a guy who owed me a favor . . ."

As the player crackled to life, she looked at him curiously and strained to hear the first cords of the song.

He lifted up her hand and pulled her toward the center of the room. "Dance with me." It was more of a statement than a question and she complied.

Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
>There's something I just have to say<br>I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
>Another day, knowin' I love you<br>And I, I'm getting too close again  
>I don't want to see it end<br>If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light  
>And walk away knowin' I love you?<p>

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,  
>Amanda<br>I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
>Amanda<br>I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
>Amanda<br>I love you

And I feel like today's the day  
>I'm lookin' for the words to say<br>Do you wanna be free, are you ready for me  
>To feel this way<br>I don't wanna lose you  
>So, it may be too soon, I know<br>The feeling takes so long to grow  
>If I tell you today will you turn me away<br>And let me go?  
>I don't wanna lose you<p>

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,  
>Amanda<br>I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
>Amanda<br>I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
>Amanda<p>

You and I  
>I know that we can't wait<br>And I swear, I swear it's not a lie girl  
>Tomorrow may be too late<br>You, you and I girl  
>We can share a life together<br>It's now or never  
>And tomorrow may be too late<p>

And, feelin' the way I do  
>I don't wanna wait my whole life through<br>To say I'm in love with you

He heard her gasp when she heard the subject of the song and then felt her snuggle into his shoulder and he pulled her tighter. At that moment he was certain that he never wanted to let go of this beautiful creature.


	5. Chapter 5

2:34 a.m. Saturday, February 14, 1987

"What are you giggling about, Mrs. Stetson?" He couldn't help but laugh along with her even though he had no idea what had tickled her funny bone. They had been married for less than 10 hours, but they were the happiest 10 hours of his life.

"I was just remembering one of the first stakeouts we were on." She giggled again as she rolled on top of him. She rested her chin on her hands that were splayed across his bare chest.

"Wow, less than 10 hours into our honeymoon and you're already thinking about work. I guess I'm failing as a husband."

"Oh hush! I was remembering that night when I asked you if you'd ever settle down and you said –"

"I wasn't exactly marriage material." He laughed.

"And I said suggested that perhaps it was the type of women you were dating." She reminded him as she placed a kiss on his chest.

"Once again, you were right." He sighed and then flipped them over so that she was now below him. "You know, you could have saved us a lot of time and frustration if you would have just told me back then how happy I'd be being married to you."

"Oh, right! You would have run for the hills, Stetson. Besides, I didn't like you all that much back then.

"You what? How could you not like me, I was irresistible." He smiled and winked.

"Oh and modest too! You were so full of yourself back then." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky that you saw past all that." He began to nibble the sensitive spot just below her ear and he could feel the goose bumps start to form on her arms.

"Exactly my point. I knew you were great marriage material even back then, despite your big ego." She wrapped her arms around his hips and squealed when he nibbled more aggressively on her neck.

"Oh, I'll show you 'big ego!' He growled before he increased his assault on his wife.

Only the sounds of laughter and sweet sounds of love could be heard coming from the honeymoon suite for the remainder of the early morning.


End file.
